


was sorta hoping that you'd stay

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: daichi wakes up to first, to suga, to suga, to suga.





	was sorta hoping that you'd stay

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12750149#cmt12750149)
> 
>  _the playlist:_  
>  Halo - Beyoncé   
> Do I Wanna Know? - Hozier (Cover of Arctic Monkeys)  
> I'm Yours - Jason Mraz
> 
> title from track 2

Daichi’s always the first to wake. He’s always been a morning person, often rising with the sun and way before his alarms. He’s used to going about his routines quietly, eyes slowly blinking open and limbs moving mechanically until his mind fully awakens, at his own pace.

But today, Daichi doesn’t wake up alone. 

When he blinks open his eyes, the first thing Daichi sees is Suga’s sleeping face. He’s on the spare futon, spread out on Daichi’s bedroom floor. He’s facing Daichi, breathing slow and steady, lips parted slightly as he dreams. From this angle, Daichi can see the tiny scar beside Suga’s right eye, from where he fell into the volleyball net in their third year. Daichi had been more worried than Suga was, but of course Suga ended up carrying the scar with effortless grace. His lips are kind of cracked and dry, and Daichi doesn’t need to look to know there are two tubes of lip balm in Suga’s bag by the closet. 

But his hair. Suga’s hair spills out onto the pillow, framing his face softly, and the sunlight streaming in from the windows hits it just right, so much that the usual silver seems to glow. A halo.

Daichi covers his face with his hands. He can’t remember when his thoughts started to become so sappy, but he’s resigned to it by now. He’s moved into an apartment in a new city, he’s just about ready to graduate with a degree, and Suga’s still his best friend, and Daichi’s still hopelessly in love with him. 

They haven’t really changed. Suga grew a little taller, Daichi learned how to make more than fried rice, and they both discovered that attending goukons isn’t as fun as they make it look in the tv shows. Suga comes around every other day or so, and sometimes Daichi walked him home. It’s different, both of them chasing after their own goals instead of the unifying  _ go to nationals _ , but it’s also comforting, knowing that Suga—and Asahi, to an extent, all the way back in Miyagi—is always still just a phone call away.

The soft, warm feeling thriving in Daichi’s chest hasn’t changed, either. When Suga smiles at him, when he elbows him while laughing too hard, when Daichi wakes up to see a barely coherent message from Suga sent at 4:12 am—Daichi tucks each of these moments away carefully, and lets the fire in his heart burn. It’s no secret that he’s in love with his best friend. Suga knows—he has to, right? After all this time? 

Daichi lets his eyes trail over the other boy’s familiar features. Suga’s face is scrunching up from the light, fingers tugging up his blanket. It feels good, amazing even, being able to wake up to Suga like this. Daichi wants to wake up to Suga every single day for the rest of his life.

He’ll find the time to say it aloud, one of these days. He’ll reach for Suga’s hand while he’s telling some story about the class he’s helping out with, stare into those sweet brown eyes, and tell him, sure as the blood pounding through his veins. And Suga will laugh, squeeze his hands back, and say,  _ Haven’t you been saying that wordlessly all this time? I heard you, I heard you, I love you, just the same. _

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
